


The Man Who Sold The World [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Series: DarkSide (Traducción Español) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caza Recompensas, M/M, Memorias, Musica de los 80, Primer encuentro, matando gente de mierda supongo, paralelos, un mchanzo muy vago en realidad, viaje de carro largos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: Tres años antes de la llamada de Overwatch, Jesse McCree está trabajando como cazarrecompensas en Estados Unidos. Al tratar de asesinar a un empresario corrupto que trató de huir de la ley, se encuentra un asesino con una cara demasiado familiar, pero Jesse es incapaz de recordar dónde lo ha visto antes.





	The Man Who Sold The World [Traducción Español]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man Who Sold The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804090) by [DualExistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualExistence/pseuds/DualExistence). 



La noche había caído sobre las polvorientas afueras de Phoenix. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaron sus alrededores por millas, lo que hizo que la gasolinera tan alejada de la última parte de la civilización humana se viera un poco menos condenada a la soledad.

  
Las luces neón que brillaban sobre el auto demolido mostraban cada centímetro de su superficie cubierta de tierra y arañazos, pero a su dueño no le importaba su aspecto cuando aún fuera funcional.

En la actualidad, no había muchos autos que todavía dependieran de gasolina, casi ninguno de los proveedores de energía atendía a personas que aún seguían apegados a este antiguo y poco ético método de transporte, por lo que estaba agradecido de haber encontrado uno justo cuando lo necesitaba.

También rellenó un contenedor, por si acaso, y luego entró en la tienda para pagar. Como siempre en efectivo, a lo que le han dado miradas extrañas pero nunca se le han hecho preguntas. No podía arriesgarse a ser rastreado.  
Por el trabajo, lo hizo- pero también por el hecho de que todavía tenía una gran recompensa por su nombre.

  
Colocó el contenedor en la bodega de carga y luego encendió otro cigarro. De todos modos, todavía había mucho tiempo hasta que necesitara irse.

Le habían dado una pista sobre dónde se encontraba su objetivo. Solo otro pobre criminal idiota que pensó que podía escapar de las manos de la ley. Pero esto nunca funcionaba, Jesse lo sabía muy bien de su propio pasado.

Y lo que quería era hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, incluso si la ley también lo quería muerto.

  
Sus empleadores no eran oficiales, pero Jesse se aseguró de hacer su investigación sobre con quién trabajaba. Por supuesto, su tarea era hacer el trabajo sucio por otros, pero no se atrevería a hacerlo por el tipo de personas equivocado. Talon tuvo sus dedos en todas partes y esto lo hizo más difícil, pero estaba más que feliz de poner una bala en la cabeza de aquellos que causaron un dolor innecesario al mundo.

Su cigarro casi terminó, se sentó en su auto, con la puerta aún abierta. Jesse miró las cosas esparcidas por el asiento del pasajero junto a él: encima de un mapa de los Estados Unidos y otros papeles y cartas al azar, estaba el pequeño cuaderno marrón claro que llevaba como un tesoro. Al lado de Peacekeeper, estaba su posesión más valiosa. Nada más que un diario que mantuvo desde que se unió a Blackwatch hace casi dos décadas, un registro de cada pensamiento y recuerdo que había cruzado por su mente. Tenía varios de estos, todos llenos hasta la esquina inferior de la última página con tinta negra.

  
Jesse abrió el diario y hojeó las páginas una última vez antes de poner en marcha el motor y hacer que la máquina aullara ruidosamente en señal de protesta. Era hora de poner sus manos en un auto nuevo, tal vez en uno que no fuera robado de un depósito de chatarra abandonado en el medio del suroeste de Estados Unidos.

  
"No te rindas ahora," murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta del conductor. Enganchó el engranaje y pisó el acelerador, alejándose en la noche.

* * *

 

Su objetivo - un corrupto hombre de negocios llamado Newman quien había sido atrapado contrabandeando armas a través del mercado negro además de estar involucrado en el asesinato de varios de sus competidores - había encontrado refugio en medio de la nada en el desierto de Arizona, una fábrica aparentemente abandonada había revivido como un escondite para continuar con sus cuestionables medios de lucro, indicado por la cantidad de luz y limpieza del lugar que no había estado en uso desde los tiempos previos a la crisis mundial Ómnica.

  
Jesse había esperado desde un sitio lo suficientemente alejado del lugar para observar la desconfiada paz, y luego se fue en lo que pensó, era el momento adecuado para infiltrarse en la instalación.  
Se deslizó a lo largo de la cerca, observando el área abierta con ojos cuidadosos. El hecho de que no hubiera nadie que lo viera lo hacía sospechar, ya que se le había advertido que se protegiera del lugar probablemente custodiado por un montón de hombres expertos en armas.

  
Estaba demasiado vacío para su gusto. Se enroló en un arbusto seco cerca de la cerca, sacando una pinza del bolsillo de sus pantalones para cortarlo; la cerca era imposible de escalar debido al alambre de púas a lo largo de su parte superior - solo para darse cuenta en la oscuridad de que aparentemente alguien ya lo había hecho en la misma parte.  
Solo hizo que la sospecha de Jesse empeorara, pero mantuvo las maldiciones en su lengua. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, se escurrió por la abertura y se metió en zig-zag entre contenedores, grúas y otros objetos que podía esconder para acercarse al edificio de la fábrica.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para que se viera algo que no fuera tocado por las luces provenientes del edificio principal, lo que era ideal para acercarse lo más posible sin ser detectado.  
Según su informante, debería haber al menos un par de guardias alrededor, pero el lugar estaba muerto, borrando cualquier alma humana además de la suya.

Mirando por encima del hombro varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba solo, finalmente llegó a la puerta trasera que lo llevaría al interior. Dio las gracias a todos los dioses en el cielo para que la puerta no hiciera ningún ruido mientras se deslizaba, con la mano sobre la funda en la que guardaba su pistola.

La puerta trasera lo condujo a través de un espacio de almacenamiento: cientos de estantes llenos de varias cajas, carpetas y otros artículos en ellos que le dieron a Jesse el lugar perfecto para esconderse en cualquier conversación que pudiera haber cerca.

Y hubo voces - voces en voz baja del hombre que cazaba y de sus compañeros, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para que tuviera sentido para sus oídos - aparentemente al otro lado del lugar.

Jesse se escabulló a lo largo de los estantes; podía ver una luz en el otro extremo del pasillo de donde venían las voces. No había demasiados, tal vez tres o cuatro hombres.

Él se acercó lentamente, Peacekeeper ahora estaba lista en su mano derecha, a poca distancia de los hombres, su conversación ahora lo suficientemente audible como para que él la entendiera.

Jesse escuchó atentamente, esperando el momento adecuado. Sus ojos vagaron por los estantes una vez más cuando su mirada se posó en la sombra de algo que sobresalía de una de las cajas que había junto a él. No parecía que perteneciera allí, ya que todo lo demás estaba perfectamente guardado. Se acercó a la caja para examinar el objeto.

Era una flecha.

Jesse se dio la vuelta, no podía distinguir nada en el crepúsculo de la sala de almacenamiento. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo viejos y lo odiaba.  
Volvió su atención a la flecha que sobresalía de la caja. Su punta era inusual, parecía que un dispositivo estaba conectado a él.

De ninguna manera estaba solo ahí, el hecho de que no había guardias alrededor mientras intentaba entrar aquí, el agujero en la cerca - esa flecha.

Estaba a punto de separarlo de la caja para examinarlo más a fondo cuando alguien lo sacó del estante con un apretón, un brazo musculoso envuelto alrededor de su cuello y una mano enguantada cubriendo su boca, tratando de asfixiarlo.  
El corazón de Jesse latía rápido contra su pecho, le dio una patada al atacante en los costados varias veces con el codo, pero el hombre pareció no reaccionar.  
Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a disparar su arma, solo alarmaría a toda la fábrica y ambos estaban en más problemas de lo que Jesse ya estaba ahora. Tenía que mantener la calma.

Jesse jadeó por aire; mordió los dedos enguantados del hombre, lo que le permitió alejarlos, aunque aún mantenía su brazo apretado alrededor de su cuello.  
Arrojó todo su peso corporal contra el hombre y ambos retrocedieron, lo que hizo que el extraño lo soltara para no caer.

En una fracción de segundo, Jesse se dio la vuelta bruscamente, todavía sin aliento pero sin perder el enfoque, capturó la muñeca del hombre con su mano libre y dobló el brazo en una posición incómoda. Lo forzó contra el estante, Peacekeeper fue enterrado en el estómago del hombre un segundo después mientras el otro intentaba contraatacar con su mano libre.

"No intentes nada estúpido," Jesse susurró, ahora cara a cara con él.

En la penumbra, podía distinguir las características de su atacante: un hombre de Asia oriental que era casi una cabeza más baja que él, con el pelo negro atado con un lazo. Con ojos marrones oscuros, miró fijamente a los suyos, no impresionado por el hecho de que Jesse lo había vencido tan rápidamente.

"Sé que no me dispararás," respondió el desconocido por lo bajo y puso su mano sobre la que sostenía el arma.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza hacia la persona objetivo de Jesse atrás de él.  
"Si tuviera que hacer algo estúpido, traería un arma a este trabajo."

Jesse suspiró moderadamente, la expresión de suficiencia en la cara del extraño solo se sumó al insulto, pero lo dejó pasar; en vez de eso, retiró el arma, dándole una mirada de juicio más antes de soltarlo por completo.

Así que él no había sido el único detrás de Newman. Fue un alivio saber que el hombre que acaba de atacarlo estaba de su lado - al menos por ahora.

La conversación silenciosa entre los hombres atrás de él seguía en curso a pesar de su pequeña pelea con el asesino que había aparecido de la nada.

Jesse observó al extraño deslizarse en la fila, arrodillándose en la oscuridad mientras preparaba lo que aparentemente resultó ser un arco. Para su sorpresa, hizo un gesto para que Jesse lo siguiera.

"Pensé que esto sería un poco difícil solo. Los guardias no fueron un gran problema, pero nuestros amigos aquí están armados y no puedo asesinarlos en silencio uno por uno sin que me disparen," explicó el desconocido en voz baja. "Pero supongo que podrías distraerlos con fuego abierto."

"Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte," Jesse le susurró de vuelta. "Dime cuando quieras que entre."

El extraño ya tenía su arco extendido, apuntando a la cabeza de uno de los hombres sentados con su objetivo mutuo.

"Ahora."

En el segundo que disparó la flecha a través del pequeño espacio entre los estantes, Jesse caminó directamente hacia el espacio abierto donde los hombres estaban sentados juntos alrededor de una mesa. La flecha golpeó al hombre de la derecha en el cuello, la sangre salpicó todo su cuerpo y se desplomó en su silla.

Los otros tres saltaron del escritorio, apuntando a Jesse, quien lanzó una granada de aturdimiento en su dirección; uno de ellos tratando de dispararle en el mismo instante en que golpeó la granada y se cegó, lo que le dio a Jesse la oportunidad de disparar a los otros dos, dejando a Newman solo.

El hombre temblaba visiblemente - trató de dispararle a Jesse, pero falló todos sus disparos. El arma hizo ruidos de clic mientras intentaba disparar hasta que quedó sin ninguna bala.

"Oh, vamos, ¿en serio?" Jesse comentó mientras tomaba el arma de la mano de Newman con facilidad, dejándola caer con un fuerte golpe en el escritorio que todavía estaba entre ellos. "No eres nada sin tus buldogs que te protejan, ¿verdad?"

“¡¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?!” Newman tartamudeó a Jesse, una cara enrojecida de ira pero con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

"Tengo mis contactos," Jesse respondió con una risa. "Pero no importa de todos modos. El hecho es que sabías lo que venía. Estoy aquí para terminar, de una vez por todas."

Newman lo miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar palabras para decirle al cazarrecompensas que estaba frente a él, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en la silla en la derrota.

Jesse levantó a Peacekeeper y al siguiente momento el hombre estaba muerto, con una bala entre sus cejas.

No se había dado cuenta de que el asesino había dejado su escondite detrás de los estantes hasta que estuvo de pie junto a Jesse.

Se acercó a los hombres muertos que estaban alrededor del escritorio y movió sus cabezas para mirarles la cara, murmurando algo en un lenguaje que Jesse no entendía, y luego se detuvo ante la cara de Newman.

El asesino sacó un pequeño frasco de plástico, un cuchillo de bolsillo y una cámara de la bolsa que llevaba, le tomó una foto al hombre muerto antes de cortar un mechón de cabello y ponerlo en el frasco de plástico.

 _Prueba de un trabajo exitoso_ , pensó Jesse.

El hombre se guardó todas las cosas en el bolsillo, luego se volvió hacia él una vez más. "Gracias," dijo. Sonaba raro como si esas palabras no fueran su mejor vocabulario.

"De nada," respondió Jesse con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
Salieron juntos del edificio.

 

* * *

 

"Fuiste tú quien se deshizo de los guardias entonces," trató de iniciar una conversación mientras caminaban por la fábrica. El desconocido lo ignoró, pero tampoco pareció importarle su presencia.

Jesse no tenía idea de cómo leerlo. Le dio una sensación muy familiar, pero no pudo identificar de dónde venía. Como si hubiera conocido al hombre en alguna parte antes.

Salieron del lugar a través del agujero en la cerca y caminaron de regreso en dirección a la calle.  
Jesse ni siquiera había visto en qué vehículo había llegado el desconocido. Simplemente lo siguió, quería al menos conocer su nombre antes de que se separaran.

Su encuentro había facilitado este trabajo, ya que sus habilidades eran completamente diferentes pero se complementaban perfectamente.  
Juntos, serían más letales y más seguros.  
Al menos en la imaginación de Jesse...

El extraño caminó hacia el sitio donde Jesse había subido solo una hora antes y miró alrededor confundido.  
Maldijo, otra vez en el idioma que el otro no entendía.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Jesse.

"ク ソ ... uno de los tipos que trabajaban para Newman me vio y se escapó y aparentemente robó la motocicleta," respondió el desconocido con una voz molesta.

Jesse se le acercó, jugando por un segundo con la idea de poner una mano en su hombro, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. El sentimiento familiar que el hombre le dio era irritante. Como si él lo hubiera consolado en otra ocasión.

"Podría llevarte de regreso a Phoenix, mi auto está allí."

El desconocido le dirigió una mirada fulminante, como si la oferta de Jesse fuera un ataque personal, pero al no tener otra opción, estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro.  
"Bien."

Jesse se encendió un cigarro mientras caminaban hacia su auto que estacionó entre los arbustos secos y las rocas que lo ocultaban de la calle.

"No es el mejor auto del mundo, debo decir, pero espero que sea suficiente."

El extraño se había cruzado de brazos frente a su pecho, pero no dijo nada a cambio.

Jesse abrió la puerta del pasajero y rápidamente arrojó los artículos que estaban allí sobre el asiento trasero, luego le ofreció en silencio con un gesto que entrara.  
“¿Te importa si fumo dentro del auto? Abre la ventana si quieres."

"No me importa."

No podía entender si al hombre realmente no le importaba o si simplemente estaba evitando la conversación. Jesse se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió la máquina. Al menos esta vez el auto no se negó a arrancar.

 

* * *

 

Condujeron en silencio durante un rato, su pasajero no prestó ninguna atención a Jesse, su mirada se centró en el cielo nocturno.

Jesse intentó iniciar una conversación en la primera hora, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, lo dejó y encendió la radio.  
La segunda hora pasó, el cansancio y el hambre lo vencieron lentamente, el silencio de su compañero no ayudó en absoluto.

"¿Te importa si nos tomamos un descanso en el próximo restaurante? Me muero de hambre..." preguntó y fue ignorado de nuevo. Jesse suspiró. "Como sea, supongo, buscaré algo de comer."

"Por favor continúe conduciendo."

Jesse no esperaba que él hablara, después de actuar como si Jesse no existiera junto a él, y casi pisó los frenos en una mezcla de cansancio y sorpresa.

"Necesito volver a Phoenix lo más rápido posible," explicó el desconocido - sin agregar nada más.

"Está bien... pero me debes el desayuno entonces," respondió. "¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?"

El hombre se había vuelto hacia él esta vez, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Una nueva canción comenzó a tocar en la radio.

 _We passed upon the stair_  
We spoke of was and when     
Although I wasn't there          
He said I was his friend           
Which came as a surprise        
I spoke into his eyes               
I thought you died alone          
A long long time ago            

"Hanzo," respondió.

 _Oh no, not me_  
We never lost control                          
You're face to face                              
With the man who sold the world     

"Mi nombre es Jesse McCree. Es... un placer conocerte, Hanzo."

Había oído el nombre en alguna parte antes. Visto el rostro de este hombre en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar exactamente dónde... un débil recuerdo que escapó de sus manos cuando trató de atraparlo.

 _I laughed and shook his hand_  
And made my way back home        
I searched for form and land          
For years and years I roamed          
I gazed a gazeless stare                 
We walked a million hills                 
I must have died alone                  
A long, long time ago                  

"Hay muchos hombres que me quieren muerto," dijo Hanzo. "Pensé que serías igual."

Who knows?                                    
Not me                                                
I never lost control                              
You're face to face                               
With the man who sold the world       

 

"Podría ser porque también soy un hombre que intentar cazar" respondió Jesse con una risita. "Tal vez deberíamos trabajar juntos... sería más fácil hacer las cosas y más difícil que nos maten."

Hanzo tomó un tiempo para contestar.

 _Who knows?_  
Not me                                                
I never lost control                               
You're face to face                               
With the man who sold the world      

"Tal vez... tal vez tienes razón, McCree".

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, solo aporto a la traducción de la serie desarrollada y escrita por DualExistence, DarkSide. Los links a la historia original están arriba, por favor apoyen su trabajo <3
> 
> Notas de Autor Original:  
> "Cuando pienso en Hanzo y Jesse, la música de los 80 comienza a sonar en mi cabeza. Con respecto a la canción que se reproduce en la radio mientras Jesse regresa a Phoenix, tenía en mi cabeza la versión de Midge Ure de la canción de David Bowie, que se hizo muy famosa a través de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain; https://youtu.be/cLoytewvn0g
> 
> La narración de Hideo Kojima es una de mis principales inspiraciones y es posible que encuentren una u otra referencia de su increíble trabajo en las futuras partes de DarkSide.
> 
> En comparación con 'Adrenaline', este capítulo es un poco menos emocional y al principio tuve muchos problemas para escribirlo. De hecho, lo escribí mientras estaba medio despierto, tuve que editarlo varias veces para estar satisfecho. Si bien la escena del automóvil había estado en mi cabeza mucho más tiempo que la trama de 'Adrenaline', no fue tan fácil para mí. Espero haber alcanzado el ambiente que quería dar.  
> El viaje de Jesse y Hanzo juntos será bastante turbulento y no puedo esperar para continuar, aunque la siguiente parte de esta serie se remontará al pasado. :)
> 
> Una vez más, estoy muy feliz de recibir comentarios sobre esto. La versión actual (12/01/2018) aún no ha sido leída en versión beta, ya que mi amigo está actualmente ocupado con la universidad. Puede actualizarse en una semana o dos con gramática fija."


End file.
